Prime Recognition
by DimplesValntina
Summary: AU Pro-DACEY fic. Lacey Porter's ex, Archie Yates, has been murdered. Lacey is a witness to the event, but she has amnesia. Can Lacey's mind unlock the secrets of that night and bring a killer to justice? Danny Desai, one of the detectives on the case, wonders if the beauty is lying about her condition. What happens when attraction grows between the two? No "Jo" in this fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Prime Recognition Chapter 1**

_**Present Day… **_

At first when the pungent smell hit Lacey's nostrils, she was a little taken aback. She wondered what was the source. Then, she remembered that this was a certain type of cigar. What type of cigar was this? She felt she had smelled it before. It was….it was….yes, it was a Steinriche cigar. Hmm, she was unaware this person smoked.

At the recognition of the distinctive scent, something triggered. Suddenly, flashes of mental pictures occurred in rapid succession – one after another. The drink she was holding fell from her grasp. She heard the crash of the glass upon the tiled floor, but her reflexes were not operating. Her physical motor skills could not be willed into motion to respond to the mess now shattered on the floor. She experienced what could be described as 'an out-of-body experience'.

She felt detached from her body because her brain was too busy processing those images. These were those elusive images that had evaded her for so long. The floodgates of memories depicted why she knew this cigar smell.

_**First, a memory of Archie periodically smoking that brand of cigar. Next, his teasing her to try a cigar and her refusal which had led to his tickling her. Next, Archie sharing cigars with others….sharing cigars with this person. This person had always been around Archie. This person was someone both Lacey and Archie trusted. **_

_**Then, another memory lashed at Lacey. That night….this person was with Archie that night. When she walked in, she witnessed the heated quarrel which quickly turned into that physical altercation…and that….that resulted in Archie getting sucker-punched and then stabbed. Archie fighting for his life. Her yelling his name. Archie yelling back for her to run. Lacey running as fast as she could through the house. The assailant tackling her as she neared the back door. She had kicked; she had punched. In response, she had received a violent hit to her head. It hurt like hell. She was momentarily stunned. She heard Archie attack this person as they both hit the floor in a thud. Lacey heard grunts and groans of the renewed fight, this time in the room with her. **_

_**She struggled to sit up…trying to stay focused. Archie yelled at her to get up and run. She pulls herself up by the corner of the bar. She staggers to the back door and grabs the handle to pull the door open. The fresh salt air gives her a little second wind. **_

_**She runs down the beach…perhaps she can get to help. Lacey heard footsteps behind her quickening in pace. Her flight response has kicked in. She had to outrun…she had to get help. Her mind was worried for Archie…worried for herself. **_

_**She sees lights from a boat in the short distance in the water. Adam's boat…she must make it to that boat. She yelled. He couldn't hear her. The black water in front of her…her fear…her only escape. She had to conquer her fear. Both her and Archie's life depended on it. **_

_**She dove into that black water. She swam as fast as she could. She was getting closer to the boat. Her lungs were on fire. Her limbs were feeling very tired. Oh no, she was slowing down. Her eyes were losing focus. All at once everything grew black as she lost consciousness. **_

The images stopped. Lacey's breath became shallow. She felt light-headed. Indeed, Lacey was very familiar with that cigar smell. She now knew the identity of Archie's killer…

_**8 months earlier… **_

Lacey stirs. She feels an immediate soreness on her left side and in her shoulder. She slowly awakens from the pain. She struggles to open her eyes. The weight on her eyelids feels so heavy. As she finally opens her eyes, several things register to her. Her eyes first settle on a wall-mount television which is on a nature channel at a low volume. That is odd.

As she tries to sit up, she notices IVs attached to her arm. She notices bruises on both arms and some scratches. She looks down at what she is wearing and where she has been sleeping. She was not at the guest house in her bed. She is in a hospital bed? Next, she peers around the room. There are the stark-white walls, the bags of clear liquid with the IVs attached tubes, the upholstered chair in the corner of the room, some flowers and cards on a small end table, and the closed blinds at the window.

Lacey raises herself to a full sitting position. She winces since her movement has aggravated that sore side. She is also aware of a dull ache at her right temple. She raises her hand to her temple and discovers some sort of bandage over that area. She gingerly moves her legs to the side of the bed. She is aware that she has some other attachment to her..some bag with…wait is that urine? She tries to stand. Her legs feel wobbly. She has to grab the side of the bed to help hold her vertical.

Her room door opens and a tall brunette male in hospital scrubs greets her. He looks surprised but delighted to see her. "Well, good morning! Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. Welcome back! Hey, you shouldn't be out of bed, sugar. Let me help you back into it. My name is Tony." He is very animated as he assists Lacey back into the hospital bed.

Lacey says a soft "Good morning." Her throat is a little raspy. She clears it and tries to speak again. This time, she has a slightly stronger tone. "Where am I?"

Tony answers "You are at the Greater Green Grove Hospital and Rehabilitation Center." He settles the covers back around Lacey's body and adjusts the pillows for her.

"How long have I been here?" Lacey inquires.

Tony checks a clipboard chart at the end of the hospital bed. "Let's see…you were admitted 5 days ago." He looks up to offer a smile. "By the way, today is Wednesday and the time is 9:15AM – in case you were wondering."

He bends his head again to study the clipboard. "Your chart says you had some blunt force trauma to the head and had a series of bruises and minor abrasions. Luckily, no broken bones or ribs…looks like your side sustained the most injury and your head around the temple area. Your vitals have been steady the past few days. So, that is good." He comes around to the side of the bed and has equipment to check Lacey's pulse and blood pressure. "How do you feel?"

Lacey grimaces. "I feel like I have been hit by a truck" she replies.

Tony chuckles. "Well, that's expected judging the extent of your injuries. However, I believe you will recover well once you have had some more rest and the body has had time to heal. Don't worry, the stitches for your head injury will heal and they didn't have to shave any hair. It would have been a shame since you have such pretty hair. "

Lacey's mouth fell open slightly as she lifted fingers to her temple to feel the bandage again. Tony quickly reassures her "Like I said, the stitches will heal. It will be good. Any scarring there can be covered by a different hairstyle. So, don't worry."

Tony is finished with his assessment, makes some notations on the chart, and returns the clipboard to the end of the bed. "Pulse is 77 and blood pressure is 114 over 70. That's good; both are in normal range. " He smiles again as he approaches the side of the bed. "Now that you are awake, I imagine you are hungry for some real sustenance instead of the 'liquid stuff'. Let me ask Sarah to bring in a menu so you can choose something to eat. Granted, the food here is not five-star, but it is pretty good…except don't choose the hash. Trust me, something just ain't right about that hash." He winks at her.

Lacey can't help but smile at his last remark. She likes his personality.

"Oh, you have dimples! God was just unfair when he made you: good looks and dimples, too. I want a refund!" Tony joked. "Well, I will be on my way. Oh, here is the remote control for both the tv and the Nurses Desk. Volume and channels are there. This is the button for the calling one of us for assistance."

As Tony heads towards the door, he relays more information. "I will send Sarah in shortly. I will inform your doctor, Dr. Goodin, that you have awaken. He is making his rounds later this afternoon. He will review your chart in detail and you can ask any questions that you may have at that time. Have a good day, Ms. Porter." Lacey returns the well-wishes. Tony grins as leaves.

Lacey wonders to herself 'What happened? How did I get hurt?' Lacey tries to remember what caused her to be here in the hospital. She discovers she can't….as hard as she tries.

There is a knock on the door. A petite redhead, Sarah, arrives with the menu and with some water. Lacey is indeed thirsty. Lacey chooses her food for all the meals she will receive today. Lacey asks Sarah how she arrived at the hospital since she can't recall the circumstances. Sarah doesn't answer directly. Instead she replies that the doctor will provide all the details that Lacey needs. Lacey is little frustrated that she has to wait until the afternoon to have her question answered, but there is nothing she can do for now.

Her breakfast arrives shortly. It is surprising good…although she doesn't know if it is because the true quality of the food or else because she has had only liquid food for five days. There is a knock on the door thirty minutes after Lacey has finished her breakfast. It is Sarah again but she is not alone. There is a middle-aged blonde man with her. He is dressed in a navy suit, white button-down shirt, and a light blue tie.

Sarah greets her again. "Hi, Ms. Porter. I came back to take your tray. Good you ate everything. I brought a guest with me to see you. This is…"

The gentleman interrupts Sarah. "I am Ken Larsen, Ms. Porter. How are you feeling today?" He smiles at Lacey.

Lacey replies "I am fine. Thank you."

Sarah leaves with a goodbye. Lacey thanks her. Lacey turns her attention back to her guest who has stayed.

The gentleman, Ken, continued speaking. "Good that you are feeling better, Ms. Porter. It seems like you had quite a bad evening the other night. I wanted to ask you a few questions about that night, if it is all right with you?"

Lacey was about to open her mouth to ask him a question when the door was opened again. It was her friend, Sarita Gonzales, with some flowers in her arms. At first, she had a big smile on her face until she spied Lacey's guest.

"Lacey, don't say a word." Sarita turns a glare towards Ken. "And they say that lawyers are slime. I think cops who try to interrogate unsuspecting victims fit that description instead."

_***Lovely Readers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading and thank you for the kind words of support. DimplesValntina**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prime Recognition Chapter Two**

Lacey turns a confused glance back at Ken. He is an officer? Why is he here? Does he know why she is here in this hospital bed feeling very bruised and battered?

Sarita starts questioning the officer before Lacey could form any questions of her own. "Officer…what is your name again?"

The officer gives a smile which doesn't reach his eyes. "Officer Ken Williams, Miss Rodriquez."

"Yes, I thought that was it. I had wanted to confirm it though before I formalize my complaint that you are harassing my client without her being formally charged with any crime." Sarita has veiled fury at the officer.

"We haven't charged Miss Porter with any crime. I just merely wanted to ask her a few questions." The officer tries to sweet-talk his way out of a sticky situation.

"Lacey, did this officer introduce himself to you with his full name and title? Did he state his reason for visiting you today?" Sarita questions.

"No. He just said his name was Ken. He stated that it was good I was feeling better. He wanted to ask me questions about a bad evening the other night. Does this have something to do with why I am in the hospital?" Lacey is confused.

The officer shows surprise. "You mean, you don't remember why you are in this hospital?"

"No, I don't. Do you know why I am here?" Lacey questions back.

The officer asks excitedly "You don't remember being brought here to the hospital by an Adam Hudson, who discovered you swimming towards his boat?"

"No, I don't." Lacey responds. She begins to frown in frustration that she can't recall Adam nor swimming towards his boat.

Sarita becomes very protective of Lacey. "Officer Williams, watch your tone. Lacey has had a traumatizing experience and she doesn't need your questioning her like this. If you want to ask her questions, we can make an official appointment with your office when the doctors deem her fit to talk with you."

The officer will not relent. "Do you remember how you were injured?"

Lacey shakes her head.

"Officer Williams…" Sarita warns.

"Do you remember what happened in the house with Archie?" The officer continues his interrogation.

"Officer!" Sarita's voice elevates.

"Archie?" Lacey questions as she looks from the officer to Sarita, who puts her hand on top of Lacey's.

Sarita commands the officer. "You can leave now, Officer Williams. We will be in touch with your department once we talk with the doctor."

The officer was relentless. He came closer. "Yes, your friend, your ex, Archie… who was murdered 5 nights ago. Can you tell me what happened to him that night? Do you remember that?"

Lacey reacts in horror. "Archie?" She looks at Sarita. "Archie? Archie's dead?" She shakes her head in denial. "No…no…he's not. I just saw him this morning…or yesterday…I don't remember the exact day but it was the last time I remember. He was laughing…we were laughing together. No, he's not gone…he can't be." She looks back at the officer. "No, he's not gone."

"Lacey, don't say another word. Officer Williams, I am calling Security. Get out now!" Sarita glares as she pushes the Nurse Assistance button.

The officer continues to hurl questions at Lacey. "I'm sorry, but Archie is dead. His body is lying in the morgue right now as we speak. If you care about your friend…your ex…then you will help us piece together what happened."

"Nurses Station…how may I assist you, Miss Porter?" The voice on the other end of the intercom asks.

"This is Sarita Rodriquez and I am requesting Security to Miss Porter's room. We have an officer harassing her. She is a victim recovering from an attack. She is still under doctor's care. This officer needs to be escorted out. He is here under false pretenses." Sarita urgently communicates to the attending nurse.

The officer appears very anxious now as he tries additional questions to make Lacey answer. "Can't you remember anything about him being beaten and stabbed…left in a pool of blood to die in his home on the property that you also live? Are you honestly telling me that you can't remember anything about that night to help find Archie's killer? What happened that night?"

"I don't know! I don't know! Archie! No! No! Nooooo!" Lacey is distraught. She doesn't remember anything about that night. What happened? How can Archie be dead? She starts screaming and crying. She can't remember anything to help Archie nor help herself. All she knows is that she feels pain…pain physically on her body, pain of a headache getting worse, and now…pain in her heart.

Sarita comforts Lacey by holding her tight and rocking her back and forth. Security has arrived to escort Officer Williams out of the room. Nurse Tony arrives along with another nurse. Lacey is still distraught but her cries are low, plaintive moans now accompanying the tears. Tony is on the phone talking to Dr. Goodin's primary nurse. He is requesting what proper treatment to administer to Lacey in her condition.

Once he receives instruction, Tony commands the other nurse to bring him certain supplies. He tries to calm Lacey, rubbing her arm, while he awaits the supplies. "Sleeping Beauty, it will be okay. We have alerted Security to make sure that mean officer is never allowed admittance to your room. Dr. Goodin's nurse has advised me to give you something to make you rest. That's all you need is a little rest. It's been a very hard couple of days for you. This medicine will just make things easier. Oh, here it is. It is going to pinch a little. It's just a sting. There. Just give it a few minutes and all will be fine. Shhhh….just let the medicine do its magic."

Lacey feels drowsy. She is aware of Sarita murmuring calming things to her and holding her…rocking her gently. Lacey is aware of Nurse Tony saying something to Sarita about the medicine making Lacey sleepy and will induce her under for a couple of hours. She is aware of her body slipping out of Sarita's arms and placed gently back against the pillows on the bed. She whimpers.

Lacey hears Sarita murmuring something but her mind is so fogged. Her hearing is muffled. It is like being in a tunnel far away with cotton stuffed in one's ears. She is fighting to stay awake but this medicine…this magical medicine is too potent. That's fine. This medicine is curing the pain…both physical and emotional. Sleep…yes, she would embrace sleep. Lacey would rather sleep right now than deal with the hurt in the waking world.

"_**Hey, Dollface. What do you want to do this weekend?" Archie asks over breakfast.**_

"_**I don't know. I don't have any plans. What do you want to do?" Lacey asks while she tries to solve this morning's crossword puzzle. She gives up on the word. She eats the last bites of her waffle and bacon.**_

"_**I actually am not going to work this weekend for the first time in weeks. Let's go for an overnight stay near that lighthouse you like to visit. A friend of mine just worked on the renovation for that project and it was re-opened recently." Archie suggests.**_

"_**Yes, I love the Winston Lighthouse. That's perfect. We can go to that lighthouse, tour that old mansion located near there, and eat at that cute seafood restaurant. It's been forever since we have been there." Lacey smiles at Archie for the perfect suggestion for a short overnight get-away.**_

"_**Good. It's a date." Archie grins back. He looks very happy…not stressed as he has been.**_

"_**It's so nice of you to suggest it. Tell me again why I broke up with you?" Lacey teases.**_

_**Archie gets up to carry his empty plate to the dishwasher. He grabs Lacey's as he passes by. "Who knows…maybe I'm slowly charming you back." He bestows a kiss on the temple to Lacey. They both laugh at his comment. **_

_**That kiss is a good luck charm because she thinks of the word for the crossword puzzle. It is 'bequeath'…an eight-letter word meaning 'to give'. **_

Lacey wakes up with a smile on her face. She is confused at first and then she remembers. She is in a hospital. She is injured. Archie…Archie…is…dead.

She glances over towards the window. It is early evening. There is Sarita on the sofa chair and using another chair to help elevate her feet. She must have dozed while Lacey was knocked out from the magic medicine. Lacey feels grateful that Sarita has stayed with her. Sarita would help her make sense of everything. She is highly analytical, intelligent, and has the ability to see through any façade. This made her an excellent lawyer and an equally valuable friend.

The door opens to Lacey's room. She tenses until she sees that it is a gentleman she has not seen before. He is in his latter 50's with a caramel complexion like hers and he seems to have a gentle manner about him as he smiles at her since he sees she is awake.

"Hello, Miss Porter. I am Dr. Goodin. How are you feeling?" He greets.

"Hello. I'm okay." Lacey shyly says. She then puts a single finger up to her mouth as she motions her head towards Sarita to signal that Sarita is sleeping.

"Aw, yes, your friend. I see she is asleep. She has quite the personality." Dr. Goodin remarks with a small smile.

Lacey raises her eyebrows at the doctor's statement. Dr. Goodin responds to her unasked question. "I have met her. Most of the staff here has met her. She is quite diligent in protecting your rights as a patient. She monitored your medical treatment and performed research on any diagnosis we gave to her. She is quite thorough."

"Sorry." Lacey softly apologizes.

"No, don't worry about it. It is nice to have someone who cares that much about you when you aren't in a logical mind to care for yourself. She was just worried about you and wanted to make sure you had the best care possible. I can understand it. She may be a little more high-strung than others, but at the core of her concern, I can understand it." The doctor is very lenient towards Sarita, who can be a bit brash at times.

"Doctor, I don't remember anything about that night, but I can remember details about people and certain events – just not that night I was brought into this hospital." Lacey confides.

The doctor grabs her medical chart. "Hmmm. Well, you sustained a head injury that seems to be caused by some blunt force trama. That means something struck you hard on the head. When the brain receives trauma like that, there are some defense mechanisms that the body does as it goes into protective mode. It can either remember all the details but isolate the pain – meaning that the mind registers the pain but the adrenaline running through the body doesn't allow the body itself to feel the pain. The mind also remembers the details of what caused the pain."

The doctor continues as he checks her blood pressure and pulse. "There are two other primary instances which the body protects itself; but in these cases, the mind shuts down. The mind can block out a painful event and never retrieve that data. Yet, the mind remembers the details on dates prior to the event and in current day, after the event. On the other hand, the mind can forget not only the traumatic event but also forget all events prior – a total wipe of all memory. Some short-term present-day memory remains or sometimes the person has to write down every detail as a reminder."

"I remember things before that night and I remember the events of today." Lacey shudders as she recalls the awful Officer Williams and the heartbreaking news of Archie's death.

Dr. Goodin offers condolences. "I'm sorry. I heard about what happened to your friend and how that officer conned his way into your room. The officer will not be allowed to torment you anymore. I don't want you answering questions for a couple of weeks – not until I finish my testing and determine what memory loss you officially have. Plus, you need time to mourn your friend. Loss is a trauma to the system as well. You need time to heal physically and mentally."

"Can you tell me what happened that night?" Lacey requests.

"What is the very last thing you remember?" Dr. Goodin questions.

"I can remember I was eating breakfast with Archie. He called me his pet nickname, Dollface. We made plans to visit a lighthouse over the weekend. We were going to stay overnight and visit a mansion as well as eat at a wonderful seafood restaurant. I remember him places our dishes in the dishwasher. I was working on a password puzzle. He kissed me on the temple. He picked up his briefcase, gave me a wave goodbye, and told me to think seriously about his comment." Lacey gave a sad smile.

"What comment was that?" The doctor inquires.

"He had teased that he was charming his way back to me…that he was a changed man…that I would see." Lacey's face crumbles at that last statement and her eyes tear.

The doctor grabs some tissues to give to Lacey. "There…there. It will be okay. It will get better."

To distract Lacey somewhat, the doctor states "Well, let me fill you in on what I know. You were found floating in the water near a neighbor's boat. I believe he was another friend of yours. He saw you swimming towards him and then you stopped. At first, he didn't know it was you. He just knew it was a person who needed help. When he dove in to bring your body to his boat, he noticed you were unconscious but that you had a faint pulse. When he pulled you aboard, he recognized that he knew you personally. He also noticed you had a bad head injury…you had multiple bruises and cuts. He called in a distress call and he brought you to land to safety as fast as he could. Paramedics brought you here. You were in a coma for 5 days."

As Dr. Goodin is filling in details, Lacey looks at the bruises on her body….gingerly touches her head.

Dr. Goodin inquires "I am going to ask you a series of preliminary questions. I believe you do have some initial memory loss but I do not know the extent. Do you remember who caused your injuries? Did any occur before that night? They all look fresh but this is something I must ask – even if you have stated you can't remember that night."

Lacey responds "I don't remember."

The doctor asks her one more question. "Again, this is just part of the preliminary data gathering to access your memory. Do you know why you were in the water that late at night?"

"No." Lacey is shocked. "Wait…I was swimming at night? That's crazy…I don't swim at night. I am frightened by 'dark' water. I lost a friend when we were teens. Regina and I did some night swimming during Spring Break while we were visiting her aunt. We had adults around us. It seemed safe. We both got caught by an unexpected current. I surfaced. Regina never did. To this date, I hate 'dark' water. For me to swim at night, I must have been very frightened…for I never willingly swim at night – ever again." Lacey is certain that something horrible must have happened to spur her into swimming at night towards Adam's boat.

"I think this is enough questioning for now. I will see you tomorrow morning at 6:00 AM to start running tests. I want you to continue resting tonight. Don't worry, we will find out what is the best way to get you back to where you were – physically and mentally – before that night." He gives her a pat on the hand and leaves out of the room.

Lacey gives the doctor a small smile and a "thank you" as he leaves. As she turns towards Sarita, she sees that Sarita is still asleep. Lacey could use someone to talk over the details she has learned from the doctor.

Lacey is also worried. What if she can't remember the details of that night? The officer said that Archie was killed. What if she knows something that will point to the killer? Can she remember? Did she see the killer that night? Is so, is she safe?

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading and thank you for your continued support. Sorry for the pause in updates on this one. I am trying to work on a schedule to post more frequently for the 5 continued fictions I have. **_

_**Next for updates this week will be 'After The Burn' and 'Blurred Visuals'. Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoyed reading.**_

_**Please remember to support all Dacey fan fic writers. Continuing to spread the love of Dacey…DimplesValntina**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Prime Recognition Chapter Three**

_***Lovely Readers, I realized that for the past few weeks, most of my fics have received a 2 chapter or a 3 chapter update all at once that I posted. So, to be fair to the readers of this fic, I decided to post some additional chapters – before I went on to the next fiction that needed an update. **_

_**Besides the update of Chapter 2 this week, I have 2 additional chapters of 'Prime Recognition' as a "thank you for your patience." After reading Chapter 3, please continue to Chapter 4. **_

_**Oh, in this fic, I will use the terms Officer and Detective interchangeably – even though I know there is a distinction within the branches of Law Enforcement. I will explain Detective Ken Williams' deliberate use of the term 'Officer' when he talked to Sarita and Lacey initially. **_

_**I know that some of you were waiting for Danny's appearance. Please read further as we are introduced to Detective Danny Desai…**_

It is the next morning at Westchester County Department of Public Safety Building where Detective Ken Williams walks defeatedly into the room where he and five other detectives have desks. He settles into his desk and slumps down in his chair as he stares at the ceiling. He and a young detective, Danny Desai, have just been in a very long meeting with their irate Chief, Peter Brogan.

Danny is a couple of steps behind as he perches a hip on Ken's desk. He tries to be positive. "Look, Williams, it could have been a lot worse. At least the Chief didn't pull you off the case. You even get to work with me on the case. I'm one of the smartest – if I do say so myself. I'm even someone who can tolerate you…most days." Danny smirks at the older detective.

"Ha ha. Yeah, I guess you are right." Williams sighs and shakes his head. "I should have known that lawyer would rat on me."

Danny gives a raised eye-browed look to the reprimanded older detective. "Ken, you approached a possible witness without properly informing her of your purpose for the visit. She had just awakened from being in a coma. You refused to leave her hospital room – once her lawyer nicely asked you to do so. You had to be escorted out by Hospital Security. Of course, the patient's lawyer would be p*ssed. Even the Administrative Head of Patient Affairs at the hospital has threatened to publically thrash the police department in the media if any officer harasses patients there again. So, consider yourself lucky this time with just the Chief's written warning about your conduct. You still get to work on the case. It is just that I am the lead detective on it now."

Danny was frustrated when he heard how Ken had botched the case with his zealousness to question Lacey Porter. Now, Ken's actions probably would have the ladies still angry (at least) and likely uncooperative or skittish (at most).

Danny has been assigned to smooth any feathers Ken may have ruffled. Danny is fine with being Lead in the case – although he can see that Ken is disappointed to be demoted.

Danny is grateful to Ken, who has been his mentor ever since Danny joined the force six years ago. Ken is a veteran with twelve years on the force. Both have earned accolades as being good detectives who usually catch their criminals with solid evidence which guarantees convictions.

However, their personalities and styles for interrogating witnesses and gathering evidence vary. Danny is more technologically advanced and employs unusual forward-thinking ways to find justice. Ken is more of an ol' school detective who sometimes forgets that his strong-arm tactics from years ago are not acceptable in today's society. Whenever they are assigned a case together, those differences make them a good team most days. Other days, they do have some heated debates regarding the best technique to catch a criminal.

Danny walks over to his desk across from Ken's. He sits down in his chair, picks up a notebook and grabs a pen. Danny has just closed a case so that is why he is available to be brought in on the Archie Yates murder investigation. He jots down notes as he asks questions to Ken so that he can be brought up to speed on what Ken has discovered so far.

"So, tell me about this case. What have you found so far?" Danny asks.

Ken turns in his chair to open the case file on his desk. "The deceased, Archie Yates, age 29, was a born and raised New Yorker. He worked in real estate…primarily architectural landscape and design. He owned a profitable business with a couple of business partners. I have some interviews set to speak with those business partners. He was the only son in a family of 2 kids. His parents are deceased. His sister lives in New York with a husband and two kids. From all accounts, the siblings got along well." Ken rattles off this information.

Ken flips to another document in the file. "He was single, yet his ex-girlfriend, Lacey Porter, lived on his property in a guest house several yards away from Archie's home. The neighbors say that both he and the ex were lovely people and that they got along well…in fact, the neighbors even wondered why they were still exes. I guess the two were rather close still with each other. Anyway, the ex-girlfriend does freelance interior design for architectural firms – with Archie being her main client. As far as anyone knows, the guy had no enemies." Ken continues with the basic information.

Danny nods as he writes down some information that he wants to address later. "I still have to go through the forensic files for myself, but what can you tell me about the crime scene?"

Ken turns to another document file on his desk. "The preliminary forensics show that Yates died primarily from trauma sustained from a stab wound. Here are the reports showing the depth and angle of the laceration to the artery. There was internal bleeding. Now, judging by the amount of additional wounds on the victim, it looks like the victim had been in a physical altercation with someone."

He looks up from the report to glance at Danny. "You know, I looked at pictures of the wound. That wound alone could have been treated – if the victim had received prompt medical attention. However, the internal bleeding must have gone on for a while…let's say from a fight that went on for a long time or the victim lay for an extended time - without receiving medical attention. So, I believe the prolonged blood loss exposure of the laceration, combined with his body and head taking punches from a fight, ultimately lead to Mr. Yate's demise."

Danny takes the pictures from Ken and quickly assesses them. He nods as he states "I agree with you. I have seen several cases that were similar and the victim either survived or died based upon how swiftly they received medical assistance."

Danny makes some additional notations to question the coroner regarding the victim. "How was the crime scene?"

Ken replies "Based upon the displacement of the furniture and a couple of lamps, the fight occurred first in the living room. Then, it concluded in the kitchen. The fingerprints that were found just belonged to Mr. Yates and Miss Porter. There was some additional blood found on the scene…small splatter underneath a counter in the kitchen…that doesn't belong to Mr. Yates or Miss Porter."

Danny raises his head from taking notes. "How do you know that – about Miss Porter's blood not matching, I mean?"

Ken grimaces. "Are you gonna tell on me?" At Danny's smirk and sharp look, Ken decides to confide. "All right…I have a friend who knows this nurse that works in that hospital. She was able to confirm what Miss Porter's blood type is. It is Type O-Negative. Yates was Type AB. The additional blood found in the kitchen was Type B."

"Okay, so we have an unknown third witness or possible assailant." Danny replies with a squint as he details this in his records.

"Any suspects yet?" Danny questions.

"Suspects…well, my first choice was the ex-girlfriend…the very beautiful ex-girlfriend who arrived to the hospital that very night – well it was wee-morning hours – with her body showing bruises, cuts, and a major injury to her side and her head. Yeah…yeah…my hospital source provided me that information, too – although we could have gotten that information from the hospital if we went through the proper channels." Ken rolls his eyes as he continues. "When I questioned the ex in her hospital room, she claimed she didn't remember anything. She seemed surprised and upset to find out that Mr. Yates had been murdered."

"Do you believe her?" Danny looks at Ken skeptically.

Ken takes a deep sigh as he sits back further in his chair. "I don't know…she seems genuine in her confusion and shock. I need further interaction with her to determine if that is false or not."

Danny places Lacey's name in his notes to question her further – once he and Ken have made amends regarding Ken's behavior. He hopes Lacey's lawyer will allow Lacey to speak with him. "Any more suspects?"

"Maybe some of the business partners? I still have to interview them. Initially, two of them claimed to be so busy. H*ll, one of your partners was murdered; you need to free your time. That reluctance makes me somewhat suspicious of them; are they hiding something? At any rate, I pressured them with a threat of possible jail time due to obstructing a criminal investigation…so naturally, they cleared their schedules for interviews later this week." Ken smiles at his use of power to force those reluctant partners to interview sooner – rather than later – with the Westchester County Police Department.

Danny gives a single laugh as he points his pen towards Detective Williams. "Nice move. A move I actually approve. Let's remember to 'color within the lines' – not just go rogue. We need to do everything official and by the book. The Chief is counting on it." Ken gives a small closed-mouth smile which translates to _'I will play by the rules for now, but I won't promise full obedience if I am hot on the pursuit of something'_.

Danny shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Williams, I am not going to jeopardize my career if you do things 'off the grid'…don't make me pull rank since I am the Lead on this case…"

Ken raises his left hand and places his right hand over his heart. "Alright, kid. I will be your co-pilot and you get to call the shots. I'm not used to riding shotgun, but I will get used to it. Let's just say that if I get the notion that something is fishy or if I have another idea, I will let you in on it – before I put any moves in action. Deal?"

"Deal." Danny still knows he will have to keep a watchful eye on the seasoned detective, who is not used to following the bidding of a younger person.

Danny steers the conversation back to the files. "Did Yates leave a will behind? Did he have any insurance policies? If so, do we have copies?"

Ken answered "I have asked the Records Retention Department to research and make copies of those documents. I should be hearing from them soon since I made the request shortly after Yates' body was discovered. In fact, here comes Craig from the Mail Room. Maybe he's brought us a present."

Craig, one of the Mail Room assistants, does deliver some mail to Detective Williams. One mail package contains copies of the will and the insurance policy for Mr. Archibald Yates. Williams decided to show his respect to Danny by passing the package over to him to open first.

Danny's eyebrows raise as he briefly reviews the beneficiary page of the will and passes it over to Ken. Then, he does the same process to the insurance policy. Danny leans forward in his chair to place both elbows on his desk. He mindlessly twirls his ring on his pointer finger as he mutters "Well, I'll be d*mned. Looks like some people moved up on our list of suspects and a new one can be added."

Ken gives a chuckle as he finishes his reading of the insurance policy. "And the plot thickens…Desai, we are going to have some fun with this one."

_**At Greater Green Grove Hospital and Rehabilitation Center…**_

Dr. Goodin has conducted a series of extensive tests to determine if Lacey has amnesia or some other type of neurological injury. His tests reveal a specific type of amnesia (retrograde psychogenic amnesia caused by traumatic stress). Furthermore, he has provided different types of treatment to help with the recovery of her memories: from traditional therapy with a psychologist to working with a neurology specialist that specializes in the field of amnesia to even using alternative holistic therapy. Some prior amnesiacs have found that the combination of multiple therapies was more beneficial since each targeted different functions of the brain and psyche.

Dr. Goodin has even instructed the physical therapist to exercise Lacey's limbs to get better mobility in that injured side. The therapist has recommended whirlpool or sauna visits to help relax the tension in that side after their rehabilitation sessions. Lacey can feel herself physically improving each day even though her memory is gone for that one night.

She has gotten a few visits from friends and a sad, but heartwarming visit from Archie's sister Pam, her husband, and their kids. Archie's funeral has been held up due to the pending investigation. Archie's family has been questioned by the police as well as some of Archie's business partners and neighbors.

After hearing this information from Archie's sister, then Lacey wants to contribute in any way that she can in order to find Archie's killer and store a little peace in her life.

"I want to help the case." Lacey begins as soon as she greets Sarita, who has entered Lacey's hospital room during the late evening.

Sarita sighs as she places her briefcase and handbag on one of the chairs in the room. She sits on a corner of Lacey's hospital bed. "Lacey, I know you want to help and believe me, you will be able to do that – once the doctor agrees that you are fit to do so."

Lacey is hopeful. "Maybe by helping the police, then something may trigger my memories of that night. It is worth a try…especially since my memory loss happened so recently."

Sarita tries to appeal rationally to Lacey. "You are still healing. Your memory of that night is temporarily gone. I've done some additional research and yes, some patients have experienced early triggers which brought that memory back. Others have taken years to gain snippets of memory back. Then, there are those which have never gotten back those repressed memories. They are gone permanently."

Lacey expresses frustration. "I can't just sit here and not do anything. Archie's…" Her throat clogs for a moment. She swallows to clear it as she looks away from Sarita as Lacey feels herself getting emotional. She inhales sharply through her nose and exhales a very audible breath out her mouth in an effort to gain control over her emotions. "Archie's killer is out there somewhere, Sarita, thinking he has gotten away with his crime."

She looks at Sarita compellingly. "Didn't you tell me that the first 48 hours are crucial to catching a killer because after that, evidence may be destroyed or the killer may skip town?"

Sarita hunches her shoulders as she gives a reply "Yes, Lacey, that is usually the case."

"It has already been 7 days…we may have lost valuable time already. I need to help. I feel helpless here. I lost Archie and I feel like I lost a part of myself, too. Not only did I lose my memory of that night, I also lost my feeling of security. Helping with the case may help restore pieces of myself. Surely, you can understand that." Lacey pleads to Sarita as she seeks Sarita's support.

Sarita concedes to the haunted look on Lacey's face. With a sigh of defeat, Sarita shows compassion for her friend. "Okay….okay. I will work out something with your doctor to set the parameters by which you are allowed to be a part of the investigation into Archie's murder. Before I was all 'sound and bluster' assuming the role as your legal advisor so that no one would take advantage of you while you were in a coma. Now, it is official. I am acting as your legal attorney."

Lacey smiles as she gives a small laugh. "Great. Thank you, Sarita. Let me know any expenses you encounter. I will gladly pay for your services."

Sarita frowns as she chastises "If you don't go somewhere with all that nonsense."

"Sarita…" Lacey begins.

Sarita places up a hand to stop Lacey's impending argument. "Don't even think that you are paying for my services. You do not owe me anything. This is on my own time. My senior partners have been very accommodating this past week. They are allowing some flexibility in my schedule – in case I needed to handle your affairs with this case. They know you are like a sister to me." Sarita crosses her arms in front of her chest. Sarita smirks at Lacey. "Besides, I earned the nickname "Pitbull in a skirt" so you will get to witness your friend in action….to see me all in my element." She smiles widely.

Lacey smiles at her friend. Her spirit is buoyed by Sarita's fearlessness.

_**The next afternoon…**_

Lacey is being released from the hospital. Sarita has worked out an agreement with Dr. Goodwin on the conditions by which Lacey would be allowed to contribute to the police investigation into Archie's murder. During Lacey's release from the hospital, Dr. Goodwin has devised a schedule which will have Lacey participating in various methods of therapy techniques to help her memory.

Lacey has read some research material which suggests an amnesiac should return to the scene where the brain trauma occurred. She knows she must face the property again sometime. Even though she is leery, Lacey is willing to try that. Maybe something there will trigger her memory.

Sarita tells Lacey to wait for her doctor's approval first. Consequently, Dr. Goodwin advises for Lacey to try the therapy techniques first – before exposing herself to Archie's home. Therapy will give Lacey coping strategies that she can use when she first encounters any physical stimuli of that night.

Meanwhile, Sarita continues to go to Lacey's guest house, yards away from Archie's house on the same property, to retrieve any wardrobe items and toiletries Lacey may need. Lacey is living with Sarita and her boyfriend, Cole. Lacey sometimes feels like a third wheel, but Cole treats her like a welcomed guest.

Lacey is grateful for the hospitality and the physical company. Lacey doesn't feel comfortable living alone just yet - just as Sarita expected when she extended the invitation for Lacey to stay with her and Cole. Moreover, Sarita, like Lacey, wondered about Lacey's safety with a killer still being free.

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading and thank you for your support. I hope you enjoyed the updates for Chapters 2 – 3 so far.**_

_**Please continue reading with Chapter 4.**_

_**DimplesValntina**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Prime Recognition Chapter Four**

_***Lovely Readers, after I wrote Chapter 2's update for this week and posted it, I decided to do an additional update as a "thank you" for your patience. Like several other recent fiction updates, I decided to post 2 – 3 chapters. **_

_**So, this week, you have gotten 3 chapters updated (Chapters 2 – 4). If you have not done so, please read Chapters 2 and 3 first. Thank you for reading. DimplesValntina**_

_**Two days later after Lacey's release from the hospital…**_

Today, Lacey and Sarita will be meeting with the police detectives assigned to Archie's' case. The ladies are sitting in Caribou Coffee a couple of blocks away from the Westchester County Department of Public Safety building. Sarita has a coffee she is drinking while Lacey has green tea.

Sarita explains to Lacey the purpose of their visit to Caribou Coffee this morning. "I have brought us here to this coffee shop in order to calm any nerves you may have. I learned this trick years ago from a job recruiter. You show up 30 minutes early – before your interview – at a coffee shop down the street from the company where you will be interviewing. You just sit in the shop, casually drink a beverage, to get rid of any butterflies and anxiety you may be feeling."

Sarita sips some of her coffee before continuing. "This will allow you a chance to rid yourself of any negative energy and give you a moment to center yourself. That way, when you arrive at your designated interview, you now can exhibit the best version of yourself and win over your audience. I apply the same technique to my days representing my clients in a court room or in law enforcement facilities."

Lacey nods approval. "Sounds like a good strategy." She gives a small grimace before she expels a frustrated huff of breath. "Yes, my nerves are all over the place. I want to do a good job – for Archie's sake. I want to provide any help that I can. I hope I have some answers which will find the person who attacked both me and Archie." Lacey shudders as she says the next sentence. "I want to help bring Archie's killer to justice."

Sarita places a hand on her friend's arm as she leans across the table. "Remember this is just us volunteering our services to help in their search. We are not guilty of anything. We have committed no crime. We are just doing our civic duty…our very personal duty. We want justice for both Archie and yourself. That is our purpose of this meeting or any future meetings with those detectives."

Lacey gives a small closed-mouth smile as she nods determinedly.

"Detectives…" Sarita rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "That a$$ Ken Williams thought he was so slick in calling himself 'Officer' Williams. He knows good and well that 'Officer' inspires a far more cuddlier image than 'Detective'. 'Officer' implies that the person is helping for the good of the people and the community. 'Detective' conjures fear or contempt since that person is fishing for evidence and will use lies or cunning subterfuge to conceal their true agenda." Sarita shrugs as she raises her cup to her mouth. "H*ll, if he had lied to anyone else, I would have commended him on his 'slight of hand' trick. However, since this was used directly on us, I don't appreciate it one bit." She glares across the room as she drinks more coffee.

"Well, I'm not a criminal and you are one of the best defense attorneys in the state. I'm not just saying that because you are my friend. I am glad that you are representing me. I could use the best legal guidance I can get." Lacey is grateful for Sarita's help legally and personally. With her support, Lacey felt somewhat empowered again. "Detective Ken Williams messed with the wrong girls."

"D*mn straight." Sarita agrees clinks her coffee carton against Lacey's green tea plastic cup in a toast of camaraderie.

Sarita has been her anchor these several days. Lacey's mother had passed away two years ago from cancer; her father had died a few years earlier in a car accident. Lacey's grief had been eased by Archie, who gave her a purpose again through freelance work. Her sister, Clara, found healing through mission work – teaching in English in underprivileged areas in Thailand. Being countries away, Clara and Lacey communicate a lot over the phone, Skype, and other ways, but her nearest physical support had been Archie and Sarita and by extension their families. For Archie's family, Lacey needed to be strong to help solve the mystery of that night and provide closure for them…ulitimately providing closure for herself.

The ladies finish their beverages and walk the two blocks to the police station. The walking is another strategy Sarita uses to calm the nerves. She prompts Lacey to "Breathe in and out a couple of times. Connect with that movement. Your nerves will disappear." The walk and the breathing exercise do help. By the time they are escorted to Interview Room 301 in the police station, both Lacey and Sarita are calm and collected.

When they walk into the Interview room, Detective Ken Williams is seated on one side of a table. He rises out of his chair as he offers a small smile.

He greets the ladies as he nods his head. "Good morning, ladies. It is nice to see you again. Please feel free to take a seat." He gestures his hand for the women to sit down in the chairs on the opposite side of the table.

As the ladies take their seats, Sarita is all saccharine polite. "Hello, _**Detective**_ Williams. It seems that with our two prior interactions, we had the misfortune to not become acquainted with the proper _**title**_ awarded to you by the fine Westchester County Department of Public Safety."

Sarita tilts her head as she continues. "Imagine my surprise when I learned that your title wasn't 'Officer' Williams but the distinguished 'Detective' Williams instead, a title you have held for the past 12 years. WhileI had the excuse of tending to a wounded client, I am not certain what distress would have caused you to confuse your professional title." Sarita raises her eyebrows in feigned curiosity. By this banter, Sarita candidly reveals to Ken Williams that she is very aware of his ruse in order to trap Lacey into giving possible self-incriminating information to him.

Ken Williams is all swarmy charm as he gives a contrite expression to the ladies. "Forgive me, Miss Rodriquez…" He bends his head towards Lacey to include her in his apologetic gaze as well. "…and Miss Porter, too…I was too caught up in my emotions that day. I was so anxious to talk with Miss Porter as soon as I heard that she had emerged from her coma. We had evidence that we had been analyzing and I was hopeful that she could shed some light on the case – since she was the only witness with whom we had not spoken. I am sorry that I let my eagerness – to obtain more information – get the better of my emotions. I apologize if I upset you that day. "

Both Sarita and Lacey saw that the apology was really a non-apology. That "I apologize _**if I upset you**_ that day" put the blame on Lacey, the victim, for her feelings of being attacked by the detective's impromptu interrogation that day. Also, the detective was eloquent in his non-apology…almost too eloquent…like he had rehearsed the appropriate words to ease any remaining animosity that existed after the day he was escorted from Lacey's hospital room by Security.

Both Sarita and Lacey acknowledge Detective Williams' apology with very small closed-mouth smiles and no words.

Ken Williams gives a small smile back as he realizes his apology has fallen flat. He continues "Would you like something to drink? We will be joined shortly by my colleague, Detective Danny Desai, who is running a little late due to an unexpected delay."

"No, thank you, Detective. Sure, we can wait a few minutes for Detective Desai. We understand unexpected delays. I wouldn't dream that you were using this as an interrogation tactic – as some detectives…and lawyers do." Sarita gives a big smile as she gives a small laugh.

Ken joins her in a laugh. "Using a delay to my advantage. Wish I would have thought of that. No, Detective Desai will be here in just a moment.."

The door opens. Ken continues "And here he is now. Hello, Desai. Let me introduce you to Miss Lacey Porter and her attorney, Miss Sarita Rodriguez."

When Lacey turns in her attention to the detective who has entered the room, her breath momentarily leaves her. He is tall and dressed in a light gray suit, white shirt, and dark charcoal tie. He appears to be her age. He is of East Indian ancestry with his hair in a low bun except for the front which falls over one side of his face. He is very handsome.

His first words are "Hello, ladies. I apologize for my delay." He places his cup of coffee on the table. Before he sits down, he greets the ladies individually and extends his hand to shake theirs. "Hello, Miss Porter. I am Detective Danny Desai. Nice to meet you."

When he shakes Lacey's hand, her eyes notice his eyes are a melted butterscotch color. His eyelashes flutter down over his eyes a couple of times. His hand feels nice. The pressure of his handshake is neither too hard nor is it too wimpy. It is just right. Lacey murmurs "Hello, Detective Desai. Nice to meet you." The detective gives a slow smile.

Lacey's attention is brought back to Earth by the sound of Sarita's voice. "Hello, Detective Desai. I am Sarita Rodriguez." Lacey releases Danny's hand.

Danny smiles and extends his hand to her. "Hello, Miss Rodriguez. Nice to meet you, too."

Danny then sits down. As he sits down with his paperwork, Lacey notices that the detective wears a gold pointer ring and an earring pierced in his cartilage. There is no wedding ring on his left hand.

Ken starts the conversation. "Now that everyone is here, I want to thank you ladies for coming today. Detective Desai and I will be asking you some questions today regarding the murder of Mr. Archibald Ronald Yates 10 days ago on the night of May 21st."

At the break in conversation, Sarita sets the tone for today's interview. "Yes, let's discuss some ground rules to our meeting here today. Detectives, I have advised my client that she is here to answer some preliminary questions to shed some light on your investigation regarding Mr. Yates." Sarita deliberately changes her terminology to avoid saying _'regarding the murder of Mr. Yates'_.

Sarita expresses the purpose of Lacey and her visit to the police station. "You are aware that my client was brought to the Greater Green Grove Hospital and Rehabilitation Center ten days ago. She arrived unconscious with an open injury to her right temple, extreme bruising on her left side, and some minor cuts and abrasions elsewhere on her body. We have brought Miss Porter's recent healthcare records, documented by Dr. Theodore Goodin, her primary physician. We are sharing these confidential health records with you to show his mental and physical assessment of her. If you look at Page 1, Paragraph 4, you will see Dr. Goodin's diagnosis of psychogenic amnesia caused by traumatic stress_**.**_Per Dr. Goodin's evaluation, that amnesia is considered 'retrograde' which means Miss Porter has a loss of the memories that were formed just before the trauma occurred."

Sarita details more about Lacey's circumstances. "Due to the extent of her injuries and the circumstances under which she was administered into the hospital's care, the doctor has determined that Miss Porter has sustained such emotional shock that her memories of that night are repressed. She is aware of the days and years prior to May 21st as well as the subsequent days afterwards. However, Miss Porter cannot recall the details of that night because of the interruption in the transfer of information between short term and long term memory. Her physician has noted that it is indeterminable how long the repressed memories will persist. He has recommended several types of treatment in hopes of a full recovery for Miss Porter."

Ken leans back in his chair and gives Sarita an incredulous stare. "So, what you are saying is that we have a witness who is incapable of helping us…since she basically remembers nothing?"

Both Sarita and Lacey are offended by the officer's statement. Sarita reacts first. "Detective Williams, I am merely providing circumstantial evidence to support why my client was unable to answer your questions that day in the hospital. Surely, you can recall that day when you barged your way into her room and bombarded her with question after question of what she remembered. You refused to accept her response that she could not recall any details. This medical packet of her physician's assessment, the neurological tests, and the mental therapy recommendations all support why Miss Porter remembers nothing of that day."

Detective Desai tries to diffuse the sudden tension in the room. He raises an arm above the table in the area between a sardonic Detective Williams and an indomitable Sarita Rodriguez. "Let's all just take a moment to calm down…"

Lacey quickly defends herself. "Although I don't remember that day, I am still determined to help. I asked Dr. Goodin to allow me to be able to assist with your investigation – to the extent that I can. Since we don't know how long my amnesia will last, I have been anxious to try to regain my memories. I have even started therapy sessions to try to trigger any details of that night."

Detective Desai has lowered his arm and he has given Lacey his full attention. Lacey looks towards the younger detective since he may be more willing to see that she is earnest with her offer of help. She leans forward, towards Detective Desai, with a strong-minded look on her face.

Lacey continues in a calm voice. "Maybe helping you will also trigger some detail about that night. I was attacked that night and Archie….lost his life." She frowns and shakes her head. "Can't you understand my situation? I can't just sit around doing nothing. I want to help. I **need** to help."

Danny nods as he responds to her. "Yes, that's reasonable for you to feel that way." He leans forward to look directly at Lacey. "Both Detective Williams and I are very sorry that you have been through such a traumatic event, Miss Porter."

Lacey nods her head at the detective. She is glad that he has not rebuked her offer to help.

The younger detective looks at his older co-worker as he states "Of course, we would appreciate any cooperation that Miss Porter can provide to our investigation. Right?" There seems to be some underlying message that is communicated between the detectives.

Ken Williams understands the non-verbal communication that Danny is conveying. He should be pleasant since they have a witness who is offering **willing** assistance to their case. So, he gives a closed-mouth smile as he affirms "Yes…yes…of course. I am sure we would find any information useful that Miss Porter can provide. The amnesia just puts a different spin on things, that's all."

Sarita adds a caveat to the amount of help Lacey can provide. "Since you are willing to accept our help, Dr. Goodin doesn't want Miss Porter's recovery hindered by your investigation. The doctor has given permission for Lacey to be asked the minimum amount of questions that you need for your case at this time. Here is the paperwork supporting his limited clearance of the amount of time Miss Porter can spend answering your questions."

At Detective Williams' raised eyebrows and cynical expression, Sarita continues "We want to assist you – as much as my client's health permits. Therefore, if needed, we are willing to conduct these interviews over a series of days – for the maximum interval of time that Dr. Goodin has approved for each session...or else when I deem Miss Porter is too fatigued to continue answering your inquiries."

Sarita looks pointedly at both gentlemen. "While my client extends her full cooperation to your investigation, we hope that you will extend a mutual courtesy to her as well. That means no badgering her and no intimidation. Do you have any issues with the terms we have set?"

Both detectives shake their head and speak "No."

Ken Williams states "Okay, with those preliminaries out of the way, let's get started. Until we find any information contrary to what we have in this medical packet, Detective Desai and I will list in our records that Miss Porter does not remember anything from that night."

He sighs as he looks at his notes. "Like I said, the amnesia changes our line of questioning somewhat. So, why don't I start with another question." He looks directly at Lacey. "Who would want to kill Archie Yates?"

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading and thank you for your support. I hope you enjoyed Chapters 2 - 4. I had wanted to thank you for your patience and create/post multiple chapters like I have done with some of the other updated fics.**_

_**This particular chapter did illustrate some of the thoughts that Lacey had when meeting Danny. The next chapter will detail the thoughts that Danny had regarding his first encounter with Lacey. **_

_**I will be updating "After the Burn" and "Blurred Visuals" this week. For the weekend, "The Beautiful Ones" will get an update. **_

_**I appreciate your patience. Continuing to spread the love of Dacey…DimplesValntina**_


End file.
